The invention relates to a power supply system for an electronic apparatus.
As will be described in detail below, a conventional power supply system for an electronic apparatus such as an information processing apparatus is provided with a plurality of power supply units for actually supplying a power supply voltage to the electronic apparatus and a control unit for controlling the units. The conventional system further requires another power supply unit for supplying a power supply voltage to the control unit, causing the total cost of the system to become higher.
An object of the invention is, therefore, to provide a power supply system free from the above-mentioned disadvantage of the conventional system.